Brother My Brother
by Golden-Ninja
Summary: What will happen when an evil force takes over Gohan, making him want to kill Goten? This is a very touching story! Please R+R!


Brother my Brother  
Hi! This is my fourth DBZ fic.I was inspiered by Blessed Union of Souls's song Brother my Brother. enjoy! please R+R!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Goten yelled at his brother. "GOHAN!!" "Huh?" Gohan said, snapping out of his trance. "We've got to get back home! Dinner's almost ready!" Goten screamed at him brother. "Oh yeah...um.....Goten go on ahead. I'll be the in a minute" Gohan said blandly, turning away. "Well, Ok, but don't wait to long" Goten said as he started to the sky.  
~He's just like dad, so careless and free. Oh dad, why did you have to die? I miss you so much!~ Gohan thought to himself. He still wasn't over the lose of his father 7 years ago. Gohan sat down and started to ponder the same old things, about how he could have saved his father. He loved Goten, but he reminded him too much of his father, Gohan was depressed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Mwahahahaha!! That fool knows nothing of what he's getting himself into! His heart is being hardened by depression. This will be his downfall!! You'll know sone enough Gohan!" A dark figure said as he watched Gohan, unoticed.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~I should get going. Mom will get worried~ Gohan said to himself as he got up. He took a few steps. "AHHH!!!!!!WHAT'S GOING ON!!!" Gohan screamed as he clutched his head in pain. He fell to the ground. He was caught off gaurd. He couldn't fight it. A minute later it had taken him over. "Gohan you have let your depression get to you. The reason why your in so much pain is simple, your brother. Go and destroy him, and your pain will be gone!" The dark figure told Gohan. "Yes master!" Gohan replied as he flew off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Goten was about half way to his house when he decided to take a quick break and wait for Gohan. When he saw Gohan flying toward him he went to greet him. "Gohan! I thought you'd never get here! Let's get going!" he said as he turned around. Gohan didn't move. "Um...Gohan? What's wrong? You ok?" No answer. "Stop that Gohan! Your scaring me!" Gohan rushed and threw a hard punch to Goten's nose. Goten slammed to the ground. "Gohan! Why...why'd you do that?!" Goten said, starting to cry. "I don't know what your doing but it's not funny! I'm going to get you Gohan!" Goten said, rushing up to Gohan. Gohan quickly powered up to super saiyan. Goten did as well. They started slowly, puching, kicking, blocking. Things got a little more intense. Goten through a kamehameha at Gohan, who easily doged it. "I grow tierd of this. Time to end this!" Gohan said, backing up. "Huh!?!?" Goten excliamed as Gohan started to power up. After about a minute it hit him, Gohan was going to the next level, super saiyan2!!! Gohan trasformed and then turned to Goten. He threw a fury of ki blasts at him. Goten was powerless to do anything. He was hit head on and blasted to the ground. Gohan flew down to him. Goten was all bloody, he couldn't get up. Gohan was about to finish him off. "Go...Gohan! Wait! Why.....why are you doing this to me? Why are you going to kill me? I've always looked up to you, always loved you. But now, why are you going to kill me?" Goten said as he started to cry. Gohan took a while to let the words soak in. His eyes softened. "Goten!Goten! What have I done to you!!" Gohan said as he picked his brother up, his evil spell broken. "Goten don't worry I won't let you die! I love you Goten!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After that Goten was back to normal and Gohan was no longer depressed. He knew he had to do what he had to do to defeat Cell. And now his bond with Goten was stronger then ever.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Brother, my brother   
Tell me, what are we fighting for?   
We've got to end this war   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began?   
We can try   
Brother, my brother   
  
We face each other from diff'rent sides   
The anger burns; can't remember why   
It's kind of crazy to cause such pain   
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way   
We watch our world fall apart   
Tell me, what good is winning when you lose your heart?   
  
Brother, my brother   
Tell me, what are we fighting for?   
Isn't life worth so much more?   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began?   
Tell me why   
Brother, my brother   
We can try   
Brother, my brother   
  
Let's take a moment and look deep inside   
And say we're willing to give love a try   
We're not as diff'rent as we seem to be   
There's so much more to me than what you see   
We don't have to be this way   
Think about the consequences, then turn around and walk away   
  
Tell me, what are we fighting for?   
Isn't life worth so much more?   
We should love one another   
Oh, can't we just pretend   
This war never began?   
Tell me why   
Brother, my brother   
We can try   
Brother, my brother 


End file.
